Alliances
Alliances in Call of Gods is a way for players to team up to become the highest and most powerful group of Gods. Essentially, alliances are created by 1 person who can then appoint 3 ministers to help moderate the alliance. Within the alliance, players can then advance in level while receiving special alliance rewards from the Treasure chests in the alliance "base." Create an Alliance For create an alliance you need to meet this requirements: * Did not join any Alliance. * Above level 15. * 30 silver. Alliance Levels Level 1 -> 2: 150 alliance points and 75,000 silver Level 2 -> 3: 300 alliance points and 150,000 silver Level 3 -> 4: 600 alliance points and 300,000 silver Level 4 -> 5: 1000 alliance points and 600,000 silver Level 5 -> 6: 2500 alliance points and 1,200,000 silver Level 6 -> 7: 5000 alliance points and 2,400,000 silver Level 7 -> 8: 7000 alliance points and 3,000,000 silver Level 8 -> 9: 8,000 alliance points and 3,400,000 silver Level 9 -> 10: 10,000 alliance points and 4,200,000 silver Level 10 -> 11: 12,500 alliance points and 5,500,000 silver Level 11 -> 12: 14,500 alliance points and 6,900,000 silver Level 12 -> 13: 16,000 alliance points and 7,500,000 silver Level 13 -> 14: 18,000 alliance points and 8,000,000 silver Level 14 -> 15: 22,000 alliance points and 9,100,000 silver Level 15 -> 16: 25,000 alliance points and 11,000,000 silver Level 16 -> 17: 40,000 alliance points and 20,000,000 silver Level 17 -> 18: 60,000 alliance points and 30,000,000 silver Level 18 -> 19: 80,000 alliance points and 40,000,000 silver Level 19 -> 20: Estimated: 100,000 alliance points and 50,000,000 silver Alliance Quests Special quests can be completed on a daily basis to gain XP, silver and reputation; based on alliance level. You can do 10+ quests a day (depends on alliancme level). You can refresh Alliance quests if you are unable to complete them. There is a 30 minute refresh cooldown, which can be skipped for gold or coupons. Those quests are either: * Expedition: Kill 3 - 5 of a certain monster type or a world boss, related to alliance level * Donation: Donate a certain amount of a resource (9k, plus 5k for each additional 2 alliance lvls) * Collection: Collect 5 of type of special item and hand them in, related to alliance level. Those items are dropped by monsters of certain lvl-ranges or can be bought in the Honor Shop. (lvl73-76 mob drop: lvl 13-14 alliance items)(will add/update more later) *'Alliance lvl 1-2:' **Rewards: **Expedition: **Donation: 5,000 specific resource **Collection: Armor Shards, Tarnished Longsword, or Plain Parchment x5 *'Alliance lvl 3-4:' **Rewards (3): 300 Silver, Reputation, Exp **Rewards (4): 400 Silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: The Badlands, Crystaline Crypt, Anor Plain, The Wailing Canyon, Luna Prairie, Abyssal Glade **Contribution: 10,000 specific resource **Collection: Cedar Staff, Scrap Metal, or Tarnished Silvernecklace x5 *'Alliance Level 5:' **Quantity: 10 **Rewards: 500 Silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: Chasm of Despair or Brimstone Bosk **Contribution: 15,000 specific resource **Collection: Spider Venom, Smooth Fur Pelt , or Rare Minerals x5 *'Alliance Level 6:' **Quantity: 12 **Rewards: 600 Silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: Chasm of Despair or Brimstone Bosk **Contribution: 15,000 specific resource **Collection: Spider Venom, Smooth Fur Pelt , or Rare Minerals x5 *'Alliance lvl 7-8:' **Quantity: 12 **Rewards: 800 Silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: Chthon Wilderness or The Burning Barrens **Donation: 20,000 specific resource **Collection: Stone Chippings , Chainmail Shard , or Torn Cloth x5 *'Alliance lvl 9-10:' **'Quantity: 12 **Rewards (9): 900 Silver, Reputation, Exp **Rewards (10): 1,000 Silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: Chaoshaven or Infernus **Donation: 25,000 resources specific resource **Collection: Lightweight Cuirass , Heavy Maul , or Dried Eyeball x5 *'Alliance lvl 11-12: **Quantity: 12 **Rewards (11): 1,100 Silver, Reputation, Exp **Rewards (12): 1,200 Silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: Seid Highland or Haunted Copse **Donation: 30,000 resources specific resource. **Collection:Small Fur Pelt, Cat's Eyes Diamond, or Spiked Beetle Charm x5 *'Alliance lvl 13-14:' **Quantity: 12 **Rewards (13): 1,300 silver, Reputation, Exp **Rewards (14): 1,400 silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: Aparo Desert or Cave of Burning Snows **Donation: 35,000 specific resource **Collection: Fire Stone, Shadow Dust, or Miner's Hammer x5 *'Alliance lvl 15-16': **Quantity (15): 12 **Rewards (15): 1,500 silver, Reputation, Exp **Quantity (16): 15 **Rewards (16): 1,600 silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: Frozen Ossuary or Stonefrost Tundra **Donation: 40,000 specific resource **Collection: Jug of Dwarven Ale, Book of Incantations, or Swamp Lily x5 *'Alliance lvl 17-18:' **Quantity: 15 **Rewards (17): 1,700 silver, Reputation, Exp **Rewards (18): 1,800 silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: Shores of Perdition **Donation: 45,000 specific resource **Collection: Insect Eyes, Enchanted Bindleweed, or Great Oak Acorn x5 *'Alliance lvl 19-20:' **Quantity: 15 **Rewards (19): 1,900 silver, Reputation, Exp **Rewards (20): 2,000 silver, Reputation, Exp **Expedition: Mons Draconis **Donation: 50,000 specific resource **Collection: Lodestone Ore, Fetish Mask, or Darkstone Tablet x5 Alliance Player Ranks Within the alliance, players can earn reputaion as well as alliance points. From what is guessed, the more alliance points a user accumulates, the higher his alliance rank will be. Currently, there are 6 known alliance ranks. *1 Archon (Founder/Leader) *1 Commander (Appointed by Archon) *3 Ministers (Appointed by Archon) *Elite (Appointed by Archon or Ministers) *Senior (Appointed by Archon or Ministers) *Member Member is, of course, the default rank for a player who just joins an alliance. Senior will come after, and Elite after Senior. Alliance Shop Items Alliance War Alliance War allow you to fight against other alliances for cities. Each city gives a unique gift that can be drawn from the alliance chest. You can claim Battle Awards each days if your alliance control one city or more. Biding Every Tuesday and Friday, from 12:00 to 18:00 Server Time, your Alliance can bid for the rights to plunder a city. The alliance which did the best bids win the right to fight for the cities. It can only be done by the alliance leader and his officers (Commander and Ministers). Deployement Deploying the alliance members can be done at any for the cities under your control, but you can only assign allies to attack other cities after biding. The Archon and the Commander are the only ones able to do it. Up to 30 members can be selected at one time. Fighting From the member selection screen, “Enter the Battle” and arrange the order Alliance members appear on the battlefield. Your Alliance Leader can make changes here between 18:00 and 19:59 Server Time. Alliance War starts 20:00 Server Time More details comming soon...